Demigod Dangers
by booklover5678
Summary: It all starts out when Percy and Annabeth are on cloud nine and then Thalia's tree starts to die. Thalia comes back to life and has to go on a big quest with Percy and Annabeth but what they don't know is who's quest is it?


**Please don't give me any hate for getting tons of stuff wrong! I am reading the first book still and the second book but I saw both the movies already. Ps i know nothing about greek romans and stuff. ps again all the kids are 15 or younger and at camp half blood. Starts with Annabeth's POV**

* * *

I was sitting on a log outside camp waiting for Percy but I fell asleep. I finally woke up and saw Percy sitting next to me, I tapped his shoulder and woke him up and we both yawned. "Percy? What are you doing here? Did Chiron send you?" I got up and fixed my braid.

"No. I just wanted to see you." I blushed and hugged him then started to walk to my cabin. While we were walking Percy tried to grab for my hand so I let him hold my hand until we got to my cabin. When we arrived at my cabin Percy and I were talking for hours. We then heard people scream and we saw a bull.

"Percy!" I squeezed his hand and then he leaned into kiss me so I accepted and kissed him for twelve minuets.

"HEY! MR AND MRS JACKSON COME ON!" We followed Grover to wear the bull was. I got out my bow and started shooting arrows. The bull then threw Clarisse across camp and was charging at me. Percy ran over and threw riptide inside the bull and exploded the heart wich made the bull fall to pieces.

"Percy!I'm so glad your alive! I don't know what I would of done without you!" I ran up to him and jumped on him and hugged him.

"Well I'm going to my cabin! You coming Annabeth?" We ran to Percy's cabin and we walked in and we saw some guy there but he... was a cyclopes.

"Hi brother! I'm Tyson! Dad sent me here!" Percy ran out and went to the Big House where Chiron was.

"Sir! I don't have a brother or even a sister! He is a CYCLOPES!"

"Well Percy we thought wrong. Tyson is the son of a normal cyclopes named Stalg. We are sending him away as we speak." Percy and I went back to his cabin where we were _FINALLY _alone! Percy put his hands around my waist and kissed my neck. I pushed him away so he would stop kissing my neck.

"Percy! Stop! I-I'm sorry Percy! I just think it's WAY too risky! I mean what would happen if I got pregnant? We would both get kicked out of camp and we would be on our own raising a child at the age of 15! I don't want that to happen! And it's not like they sell condoms here!" Then Percy nodded and kissed me.

"Hey you should probably go back to your cabin. We have to leave tomorrow." I refused to leave so Percy let me sleep in his bed while he slept on the floor.

"Percy you don't have to sleep on the floor! You can sleep up here with me! After all it is _your _bed!" He smiled and jumped up on his bed with me.

"Annabeth.. what do you think is gonna happen to us? You know when we fulfill our destinies." Honestly I never thought about that. Percy is supposed to only have five more years left and then he is gone.

"I have no clue. All I hope is that I can wake up every morning and see you outside." I smiled and fell asleep with my head on Percy's shoulder.

When I woke up I ran outside and saw everybody was training... and well I was in my bunny pajamas. When I walked out everybody stared at me. Then some girl and boy whistled "WHOOO! ANNABETH GOT THE D LAST NIGHT EVERYBODY! So how was it having sex with the only child of The Big Three?" Everybody laughed and I ran into my cabin. I got dressed and saw my brothers and sisters staring at me. "So did you actually have _it _with Poesidian's son?"

"NO! We are just friends! I had to spend the night at his cabin because the door was locked when I tried to come in! And no I'm not pregnant!" They laughed and I went in my room and packed my stuff and came outside. I found Percy and hugged him.

"Come on Annabeth lets go." We walked out of camp and got into the taxi and arrived at Ms. Jackson's apartment. We walked inside and saw Ms. Jackson at the front door.

"Oh how are you kids?" She hugged Percy and me. "Mom!" He pointed over to me and walked into his room. "Wow nice room sea weed brain."

"Funny." He ran over to his closet and pulled out a map. "Any chance you know what this map is for? Wise girl." I looked at the map confused and I realized it was a map of the sea of monsters.

"Umm no not really but I have to talk to you. So are we dating or not? That kiss last night was amazing and everything but are we dating?" He giggled and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. "I'm taking that as a yes." The worst thing is Sally is having me go to school and she is making Percy take me to the dance in three days.

"Hey I better get to bed because I guess we have school tomorrow." I kissed Percy goodnight and blew him a kiss before I walked out.

**Percy's POV **

I woke up in the morning and I was only wearing a pear of sweat pants and I came out into the kitchen to find Annabeth fully dressed and eating breakfast. Oh dang it! I forgot she was here! "Wow hot sea weed brain!" I looked at her confused. "A compliment from the great Annabeth Chase?" When we walked out to the car we both got in the back. I leaned in for a kiss and we both layed down. My mom stopped at the school and we both got out.

"Sea wee- I mean Percy! Can you give me a lift? I cut my leg on the bu- I mean tree..." We laughed and She jumped on my back and I ran to the first class wich was History. "So class... today we are learning about Greek times! So that means the Gods. Can somebody name the names of a few Gods?" I raised my hand and thought WOW piece of cake... kind of. "Yes Perseus?"

"I prefer Percy. But umm.. Poseidon, Zues, Hermes, Hades, Apollo, Aphrodite and Athena? I can't remember the rest... sorry."

"Wich god is your favorite?"

"Poseidon all the way." "May I ask wh-" Saved by the bell! I answered an IM from Chiron and Annabeth came over beside me.

"Ah Perseus and Annabeth! You two must come back to Camp Half Blood.

"But why?" Annabeth got all her stuff in her bags and she got mine and walked out the door.

"Thalia's tree is almost dead.." Chiron dropped the call and Annabeth and I went to camp. We walked by the tree and saw the leaves were dying.

"Perseus, Annabeth you two must go on a quest.. to the sea of monsters."


End file.
